Northern Lights
by Kucing Pinetree
Summary: Saat Midnight gazing menjadi lebih baik dari yang Dipper kira dan keberuntungan berada disisinya apakah yang akan terjadi? First fic. One-shot Wendip


Northern Light

Dimalam hari yang dingin disebuah kota kecil bernamakan Gravity Falls. Seorang remaja berpakain Flannel merah sedang duduk diatap Mystery Shack memandangi langit diatasnya.

"Indah ya langitnya malam ini Dipper."

dengan terkejut remaja itu membalikan kepalanya mengarah kesuara tersebut

"W-Wendy? a-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bertanya Dipper dengan gagap

"Dude, apa kau lupa? Aku menginap disini untuk beberapa hari karena aku tidak ikut keluargaku camping." jawab Wendy dengan tawa kecilnya.

"O-oh iyaa aku lupa hehehe" ujar Dipper

"ngomong ngomong mana Mabel?"

"dikamar, tidur secepat koala."

"heeh, dan topimu?"

"Aku meninggalkannya dikamarku, kadang aku lebih suka seperti ini."

"Heh, rambutmu pun tidak sedikit berubah sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, masih menutupi tanda lahirmu." bersenyum kecil Wendy melihat rambut Dipper yang terhembus angin yang menunjukan tanda lahirnya atau "The Big Dipper" itu.

"Aku lebih suka rambutku seperti ini, lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan diatas sini Wendy?" tanya Dipper

"Sama sepertimu, melihat keindahan langit diatas, boleh aku menemanimu?" tanya Wendy ke Dipper.

"tentu! Silahkan!" dengan cepat Dipper menjawab.

'Bodoh lihat betapa cepatnya kau meresponnya dengan tawaran itu'

"Hihi, terima kasih Dipper" dengan itu Wendy duduk disebelah Dipper.

'Ya tuhan, kenapa Wendy harus keatas sini, dan duduk disebelahku!.' pikir Dipper.

Walaupun sudah 2 tahun lamanya, tetapi. Dia masih tidak bisa melepaskan perasaannya terhadap Wendy 2 tahun yang lalu.

Wendy melihat Dipper yang sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dan diam seperti itu sampai beberapa menit, dan akhirnya Wendy mematahkan suasana keheningannya.

"Ada yang menggangu pikiranmu, Dip?" tanya Wendy khawatir.

"Huh? Ohh tidak, hanya saja aku sangat senang bisa kembali lagi setelah 2 tahun, bisa bertemu Soos, Grunkle Stan, Ford dan-" Dipper diam sejenak.

"kau Wendy" Dipper menyelsaikan katanya.

"Heehh, ya aku juga merindukanmu dan Mabel. Sangat membosankan kau tau? Musim Panas tidak ada kalian, tidak ada berburu paranormal dan tidak ada teman baikku untuk mengkritik film bersamaku." Wendy mengakui.

"Heh, ya. Aku juga." ujar Dipper.

"Yeahh. ."

dengan begitu Dipper kembali memandangi langit diatas mereka dan dia melihat sesuatu bercahaya dilangit

"Wendy, coba kau lihat ada apa diatas kita." kata Dipper tidak memalingkan pandangannya

"memang ada ap-" sambil menoleh keatas dan terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat

"ya tuhan, itu Aurora! Indahnya." senyum Wendy yang takjub dan senang akan pemandangan ini.

Dipper menoleh kearah Wendy sambil memandangi wajah perempuan idamannya.

'Senyumannya yang indah dan manis itu, kenapa selalu membuat hatiku berdetak kencang sih.'

tanpa disadari Dipper, wendy telah menangkap basah dipper sedang memandangi wanita itu.

"Hey Dipper?. Hello Dipper."

"Huh? Iyaa?" jawab Dipper yang kebingungan akhirnya kembali ke realita

"Hey, apa yang sedang kau lihat hmm? Pemandangannya diatas situ tau." senyum Wendy melihat temannya yang kebingungan

dan secara spontan Dipper menjawab "untuk apa aku memandangi fenomena diatas jika aku bisa memandangi malaikat disebelahku in-" Dipper berhenti berkata setelah dia sadar apa yang telah dia katakan.

'BODOH, APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN! BAGUS, SEKARANG DIA PASTI AKAN GELI DAN BENCI DENGAN DIRIMU'

tidak menyangka akan mendengar omongan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya. Wendy langsung membalikan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan Dipper memandangnya.

"A-apa sih maksudmu Dip! Ayolah jangan buat aku malu dork" sambil tersipu malu memukul bahu Dipper tanpa menoleh ke arah Dipper.

tidak menyangka atas reaksi teman berambut merahnya, ia melepaskan pikiran negatifnya dan mengabaikannya.

"Yaa yaa, aku hanya bercanda hahaha." tawa Dipper yang nanti diikuti oleh Wendy

Setelah beberapa saat, mereka kembali memandangi aurora yang masih bercahaya diatas mereka, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Dipper. Wendy menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Dipper yang membuatnya kaget

"W-Wen-" sebelum Dipper menyelesaikan kata katanya, pembicarannya dipotong oleh Wendy.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini Dip."

"T-Terima kasih untuk apa?" tanya Dipper yang mukanya sekarang memerah seperti bunga mawar.

"Yaa, terima kasih untuk membiarkanku menemanimu Dip, ini benar-benar sangat berarti bagiku."

"Tidak tidak, terima kasih telah menemaniku malam ini, aku sangat senang bisa ber-" dan Dipper berhenti untuk memikirkan 2 kali apa yang dia ingin ucapkan.

"bisa ber?" tanya Wendy yang kebingungan dengan omongan Dipper

"B-Berdua be-bersmamu malam ini Wen, dan memandangi bintang dan Aurora malam ini." akui Dipper yang mukanya memerah

Mendengar perkataan dari sahabatnya, itu entah bagaimana membuat hatinya berdebar kencang dan membuat mukanya merah padam, untung untuk Wendy sekarang sudah malam jadi Dipper tidak bisa begitu jelas melihat ekspresi muka Wendy.

"B-Begitukah, kalo begitu aku juga senang." ujar Wendy yang tidak bisa menahan malunya.

Mereka diam seperti itu memandangi keindahan alam disekitar mereka sampai mereka tertidur bersenderan akan satu sama lain.

**KEESOKAN HARINYA**

Gadis berambut coklat dan menggunakan pink sweater menaiki atap dari Mystery Shack yang sedang mencari kembarannya Dipper.

"Hey Dippin-dots, kau diatas sini ?"

Kemudian dia menemukan Dipper yang sedang duduk dikursi.

"Hey, disitu ternya kau berada. Aku berpikir kau per-"

Mabel menghentikan ditengah omongannya saat dia sadar Dipper sedang tertidur, tetapi itu bukan alasan dia menghentikan omongannya, yang menghentikan omongannya adalah dengan siapa dia tidur.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODDIPPERDANWENDYSANGATMENGGEMASKAN. ini saatnya SCRAPBOOKPORTUNITY." dengan riangnya Mabel mengambil foto Dipper dan Wendy yang sedang menyenderkan kepalanya Wendy dan ke bahunya Dipper.

Untuk Mabel, ini bisa untuk mengusik saudara kembarnya selama seminggu.

Tapi untuk Dipper sendiri, ini adalah momen yang tidak akan pernah lepas dari ingatannya.

END .

.

A/N: Hi Hi Guys.  
Terima kasih sudah mau membaca 1st fic ku. Saya tau memang banyak kata" yang salah atau aneh, yah saya bikin cerita ini juga pusing mau kaya gimana xD.

Anyways thats about it Review, kritik, dan saran would really help me and appreciate it Thats all, dan have a good day ladies and gentleman (dan kids mungkin iunno)


End file.
